Angel's Heart
by Shadow's party girl 96
Summary: full summary inside.Rated M for langauge and violance.Chapter one fixed!
1. the quest is started

**hey guys I just had this idea.I don't own Sega or the sonic team I do own Chelsey Night the hedgehog. review thanks.**

**full summury:Amy Rose is a angel and the daughter of god,when she is exploreing the forbiden forest she meets the devils son Scourge,he wants her,but she doesnt want him,she endes up falling to earth and makes a home with shadow and his family,but Scourge will stop at nothing to have her.**

* * *

><p>(Shadow's pov)<p>

I've never really belived in angels and demons and stuff,but my 10 year-old brother smokey did.

"I'm telling you shadow they are real and the angels watch us and protect us from the fallen ones."Smokey always says.

When Smokey was six he was in a car crash that killed my sister Maria,and ever since he could see things.I never belived him but I always had that feeling like something was didn't know that something would change my live forever.

(Amy's pov,Acadamey for Angel's in training)

I had just made it to class when the harp chimed. Oh where are my manners,My name is Amy Rose.I'm a angel in training and I just got my wings.I'm the daughter of the lord himself and I'm proud of father made me go to Angel training school and I've made so many new freinds,but I feel as if I'm missing something and...

"Amy Amy AMY!"I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked over at Chelsey.

"O sorry Chelsey,I was lost in my thoughts."I said,sheepishly.

"Ugh how are going to pass this semester If you always day-dream."She lectured me.

"I'm sorry,I have to go,promise Cream I'd sit by her."I turned and was about to leave when..

"You know I worry about you sometimes."Chelsey said,as she turned and went the other way.

Chelsey has been my best friend since I could was a pink hedgehog who had red  
>highlights and had green was the daughter of cupid,the love god of Rome I think.<p>

there are other gods,but they aren't as powerful as dad.

I walked into the dinning hall and sat by a tan Rabbit. was reading a book,when she  
>finally noticed me.<p>

"Good morning Amy."She said,putting her book away.

"Morning Cream,Hey where Chesse?"I asked.

"O he had to go to the vet with mama."Cream replyed.

"O well if you see Chelsey tell her I had to go meet my father."I said,looked around to  
>make sure we were alone.<p>

"Let me guess,Chelsey was lectureing you about your lessons again?"She asked.

"You know for a 10 year old you smart."I commented.

"I know,hey did you hear what happened to Fiona fox Yesterday?"She asked,looking scared.

"Yeah she disappered,some say she feel to earth others say she was..."I couldn't finish.

My mom was killed by fallen ones when I was five years old. Humans call them demons,we call them  
>monsters.<p>

I cringed everytime I thought of I was approched by sir Sonic and sir Knuckles

"Princess Amy."Sonic said,bowing and Knuckles did the same.

"Please rise,Now why are you gaurds here,is father alright."I asked.

"Yes he would like to speak to you."Knuckles said.

I nodded and we walked to his temple. The front desk lady smiled at me.

"Morning Lilly."I waved to her.

"Good morning Amy."She waved back and went back to her work.

I walked into fathers room and curtised.

"You wanted to see me father?"I asked.

"Ahh yes please come in daughter."He gestured to a chair.

"Am I in trouble?"I asked,nervous now.

"No I just wanted to tell you that I dont want you going anywhere near the forbidden forest."He said.

relived I smiled.

"Don't worry father I know not to go their,Even If I had to I have not only do I have my  
>hammer but my Bow and Arrows."I smiled at him.<p>

"yes I know,but..."He looked away.

"I know father I miss her to."I said,looking at the floor.

After a akward moment of silents I spoke.

"Father I'm sure mom is ok,I mean died for Angel's is bad because we never return but still."I said.

"Yes,You may go now."he told me.

I curtsied agian and left him in his thought's.

"I wish father would lighten up some."I said to myself.

Chelsey walked up to me and Cream walked up to my other side.

"So do you want to test out these bad boys or what?"She gestured to my wings.

Angel wings look like tattos but when we want to summon them they grow and apper.

"Sure I always wanted to fly and not have to walk all the time."I said.

Cream's wings were smaller then ours so they only went to her forarm. Our's were the  
>size of our arm span.<p>

I went first and started to flap my wings slowly,I rose off the ground a few inches,but I fell on my butt.

"AWW man its a lot harder then I thought."I said,rubbing my butt.

Cream went next and did the same as me. Chelsey summoned her wings and took Flight. She looked  
>like she had been flying all her after-life.<p>

"HEY NO FAIR YOU'VE HAD YOUR WINGS LONGER!"I shouted at her.

"I'm just a natural thats all."Chelsey said from the sky.

Suddenly her chaos emerald fell from her bag. She tryed to get it but it fell into the forbidden forest.  
>Angels have chaos emeralds that control their power and sometimes control them if in the wrong hands.<br>When angels die our emeralds fall to earth,their are only eight on mother is known as the master emerald to humans.

"Amy my emerald fell what am I going to do."Chelsey wailed,landed by them.

"Chelsey please calm down."Cream tryed to comfort her.

"I'll go get it."I said.

"What you can't do that,it's my emerald I'll get it."Chelsey said,looking scared at the forest.

"No I'm the fastest and I know that foest like the back of my hand."I responded.

Cream and Chelsey nodded and I made my way into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok what do you think It just came to me hope everyone likes it Please review! XD<strong>

**Shadow's party girl 96 out peace**


	2. holy crap!

hey every one sorry for not updateing I started school. I hope you like the story so far and please review. Thank you very much. Oh before I forget special thanks to ReaderWriterLoner for the use of John.

* * *

><p>(Amy's pov)<p>

I stepped over a vine and pushed a tree branch back. I scanned the ground and found the emerald. Grinning I picked it up and turned around.I saw something green move in the corner of my eye.

"w-w-who is there?"I asked,shakeing slightly.

I heard a chuckle and turned to see a green hedgehog sitting on a tree branch. He wore a black leather jacket that had flames on one sleave and he wore red sunglasses over his icy blue eyes. Strangely he looked like sir Sonic.

"What do you want Fallen one?"I asked,drawing my bow and arrow and glared the best I could.

"ha you don't scare me little angel,in fact you look so good to eat."He smirked.

"I'm not scared of a low-ranking Demon."I shot back.

"HAHAHAHAHA don't you know I'm the devils son cutie."He replied.

I blushed at his comment,"I don't care if you were the devil himself,GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"I yelled at him.

"Well for an angel you sure have one hell of a mouth."He smiled,showing sharp teeth.

"So what,you wouldn't care."I snapped back,trying to step away from him.

"Wait a second you smell like holy water,no i'm in the presence of god's daughter."He said,laughing.

"Shut up!"I yelled,getting his attetion.

"You know I could kill you but I don't want to hurt that cute little face of your's."He said,running his finger down my face.

"don't make me use this."I said,shakeing his hand from me,showing him my bow and arrow.

"What's the matter sexy,why don't you leave your father and join with me and rule the underworld."He said,useing his tricks to put me in a trance.

"Not on your life."I yelled.

"You know I can and will use force to get what I want."He frowned.

I stepped back as he came closer. I was on the edge of a cliff when he stopped.

"Now choice it's me or death."He said grimly.

"But I don't even know your name?"I said,acting scared.

"The names Scourge babe and your's?"He asked.

"The name's Amy oh and Scourge."I said.

"Yeah."He replied.

"I would die before joining with you."I yelled as I leaned backwards.

As I fell I heard him screaming something at me.

"I will have you if it's the last thing I do,You will be mine Amy."He yelled.

I summoned my wings and started to flap them. The air was flowing to fast and I couldn't get any resistince. I fell into someone's backyard,before I feel asleep I heard someone gasp.

(Shadow's pov,10 minute's before)

I sat on the couch bored and Smokey was playing his PSP. Suddenly Smokey looked at me and asked a supriseing question.

"Shadow do you belive in angels and demons?"He asked,looking normal.

"Ummm well Smokey why do you ask?"I replyed,feeling uneasy.

"The Angels told me you don't and that you would side with the fallen ones."Smokey replied.

"What are fallen ones?"I asked confused.

"Their what Angel's call demons silly."He replied,smileing.

I was going to answer but the ground shook and dogs started barking and cars went off.

"It's a bomb!"Smokey screamed.

"SHHH,follow me and stay queit."I ordered him.

He nodded and we went to the source of the noise. In the backyard a gaint hole layed in the middle. I heard a groan and looked into the hole. A pink hedgehog girl around my age layed in it. She wore a white dress that came to her thigh and wore golden sandels that wrapped around her legs. She had quills that went to her mid-back and three bangs combed to the side. On her back was a tattoo of angel wings.

"Oh my god,miss are you ok?"I asked,paniced.

"wow it's a angel,but they only come at night."Smokey muttered.

"Smokey this is serious,she needs a hospital."I yelled at him.

I turned to the girl and she looked normal. She looked like she was just sleeping. I gave a wtf look and Smokey laughed.

"Shadow,Angels heal quickly she should be fine."He replied.

I looked at her and picked her up. I took her to Maria's olod room. I stared at her sleeping form then retired to my room.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it please review and you may find a ninga unicorn in your bed.<p> 


	3. makeing Heveanly Friends

**hey everyone hope you like the story so far. Please read and review. Now let's get on with the show. I don't own sega or the sonic team and I dont own john but I do own Chelsey.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shadow's pov)<strong>

I woke up and checked on our 'speical' guest. She was still asleep so I went to the liveing room. Smokey was watching silent libary and some guy had to lick a dirty shower curtean and he was puking his guts out. I texted John and he laughed at that. I told him to come over so I could tell him about the whole 'angel' thing. I heard a bow string pull back and I heard her voice,It sounded like honey nice and sweet.

"Where am I and who are you human or a fallen one."She said coldy.

I turned around and raised my hands. Smokey looked over at us and he got up. She saw him and dismounted her arrow.

"Hello agian Smokey still giveing Cream a hard time?"She smiled at him,but keeped a sharp gaze on me.

"What can I say she's annoying."Smokey said,shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey you got your wings!"He pointed to her tattoos.

"Smokey those are just tattoos."I told him.

"I'd hold your tongue human because they are real."She summoned her wings and they were amazeing.

They went all the way to her fingertips and they were white with pink streaks running though them. She pulled them back abit and they began to grow smaller and were gone.

"Wow thats amazeing Amy!"Smokey exclaimed,his eye's wide.

"Thanks now please for the love of my father who are you!"Amy asked,pointing at me.

"I'm Shadow,I'm Smokey's older brother."I replied.

"O before I forget Maria said Hi and oh what else was it oh yea Shadow don't be to hard on Smokey."Amy said,smileing at herself.

"How do you know our sister?"I asked,hearing only a whisper.

"Oh she's in my flight class and also I'm her lab partner in history class."Amy replied.

Amy sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. She suddenly jerked up and shivered,She sat back down and looked scared. I took a seat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Whats the matter?"I asked,trying to calm her.

"He's comeing after me."Was what she said.

"Who's he?"I asked,alittle confused.

"Scourge he is the devils son and he wants me to be his bride but i refused now he will stop at nothing to have me,Oh Shadow I'm so scared I've haven't been this scared in centry's."Amy said,fear lingering in her voice.

"You can stay here if you like."I told her.

"Oh really thank you sooo much,may my father watch you till you pass over."Amy sighed,relived.

"Your father?"I asked.

"Yes the lord is my father."Amy said,shyly.

I stared at her shocked for abit. My doorbell rang and I went and got it standing there was John. He walked inside and when Amy saw him the bow and arrow came out agian. She pointed it at him and I swear John almost peed his pants.

"Amy he's a freind ok."I stepped infront of John.

"As you say Shadow."Amy dismounted her arrow.

"Shadow what the hell is going on!"John asked,confused.

"Remember the whole angel thing anyway find Tails and tell him he needs to get her enrolled into school because she is stayig with us for a while."I said.

"Ok but are you sure she isn't fakeing it?"John asked,looking at Amy carefully.

"Trust me she's the real deal."I replied.

"Ok i'll get on it."John said,but was stopped by Amy.

"You have a good heart as does Shadow and Smokey,please let me thank you with a gift."Amy reached into her bag and pulled out a chaos emerald.

"how did you get that!"Shadow asked,going 20 octives up in his voice.

"te-he It's my emerald all angels have one now CHAOS TRANSMIST!"The emerald shined brightly then died down.

"You all now have new abilitys just don't tell anyone,it's kinda agianst the rules."Amy said,rubbing her neck alittle.

"Amy thank you."John said,and actully smiled.

"awwww John has a crush!"Smokey said in a sing song voice.

"shut-up!"John shouted at him,his muzzle beat red.

(Hevean)(Chelsey's pov)

When Amy fell Cream and I ran as fast as we could. We reached the lords temple and he was startled.

"Oh mister lord sir Amy fell to earth after getting my emerald I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen oh i'm soo sorry."I blurted,Crying

"WOW WOW WOW calm down,I'll send Sir Sonic to get her and you two my go as well."

"Ok thank you so much,my lord."I bowed,Cream following my lead.

We left and with Sir Sonic we left for the long ride down to earth.

"Oh please be ok Amy."

* * *

><p>well I hope you liked it sorry for any spelling errors thanks and please review thanks<p> 


	4. Hell School

**hey everyone I was haveing writer's block that and me and a friend were talking about japanesse stuff,she is awwwsome...Ok I don't own Sega or the sonic team. Please review or the grudge will hurt you by singing 'baby'. I don't own John. I own Chelsey night the hedgehog.**

* * *

><p>(Amy's Pov)<p>

I was sitting on the bed that Shadow let me use. I looked out of the window and stared at the moon. I was in a long white night gown and my quills fell past my shoulders slightly. Shadow told me I had to go to school which I strongly disagreed with.

(Flash back time)(still Amy's pov)

"I SAID NO!"I argued for the tenth time.

"To bad you have to We already got you in the system so there!"Shadow retorted,his arms folded over his chest.

"I don't want to and I don't have to."I screamed polpping my butt on the couch.

"Amelia your acting like a child."Shadow replied,standing his ground.

"What did I tell you Call me Amy and I'm still a child retard."I folded my arms over my smaller chest and pointed my nose upward.

"Your not getting the point your going and thats final."Shadow said,irratated.

The next thing he know he was smacked agianst the wall and he was in pain my hammer smokeing slightly.

Smoky looked up from his video game and saw Shadow.

"Let me guess you upsetted Amy."He asked,smileing.

Shadow mumbled and nodded his head falling off the wall.

(End of flash back)

Shadow and I wern't really on speaking terms(my reasons not his). I rolled on my side and sighed,thinking about my father and freinds. Chelsey and Cream probally were frecking out and my father would be frurious. Finally Sleep wraped around me like a warm familar blanket and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day,sleepily,I looked around and started to freak after seeing I wasn't in my cloud hammack then remembered what happened. I yawned and stretched,then got up. I made the bed and took a quick shower, I dried off and snapped my fingers. My magic skills were improveing greatly. My hair was strangled into a ponytail with light pink barrettes and I wore a lusciously soft white cashmere sweater with a pink skirt. To top it off I wore plum colored lipstick. I skipped down the stairs and paraded into the kitchin,Smoky and Shadow were eating cereal. Shadow was wearing a tight black shirt tucked into his black skinny jeans with tucked into his monster-chic-punk-rock combat boots. Smoky wore blue jeans with a red hoodie,he looked a lot diffrent then Shadow.

"Morning boys!"I said cheerfully,as I opened the refrigerater door.

"Morning Amy!"Smoky said cheerfully to.

Shadow just stared at me for the longest time,It was makeing me uneasy. He looked away and I grabbed the milk, I grabbed a bowl and the lucky charms and eat. We all finished and went to the bus stop.

"Shadow I'm scared this is nothing like the angel acadamy."I said,moveing slightly.

"Amy you'll be fine and I don't want to have to save your ass if you get in the principle's office."Shadow said,looking at me.

I nodded as the bus came up to the sign and we got on I sat by Shadow as the other kids on the bus looked at me like I was a alien.

"Shadow why are they looking at me?"I asked,looking scared.

"Your new thats why."He replied,closeing his eyes.

We pulled into the school parking lot,We all got off and I stuck close to shadow. He showed me to the office as he went to his locker. It was a smaller room with a desk, a begle sat behind it typeing something on the computer. I cleared my throat and see looked at me.

"May I help you miss?"She asked,looking at my outfit.

"Um I'm the new student Amy Rose miss."I replied sweetly.

She smiled and handed me my scudule and a map of the school. She showed me to my locker and showed me how to open it. I opened in and sat my stuff in it.

"Thank you very much mame."I said,bowing slightly.

She nodded and left me on my own. I looked at my list and saw I had english,I scanned the door numbers for room 312. I found it and stepped in,the class and teacher fell silent when I walked in.

"My I help you miss?"The teacher asked,she was a cat.

"Umm yes I'm new here."I said shyly.

"Oh you must be Miss. Rose,umm take a seat next to John please."She said,then turned to the board agian.

I hurryed to my seat and smiled at John,at least I know someone in this class. The period went by fast and I was startled when the bell rang. I got up and went to my locker, Shadow came up to me.

"Soo hows it going so far?"He asked.

"Ok for now,I have history next."I replied looking at my list.

"Kewl me to...I'll walk you if you like."He said.

I followed him and sat next to his seat,my wings hummed but I shook the feeling off. The teacher was a red hedgehog,his ears and the tips of his quills were black. He was talking about Rome and I felt Like I knew the answers seeing I was freinds with one of theirs gods daughters. He was talking about the gods and he made a mistake,I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss. Rose?"He asked.

"Ummm yes you made a mistake sir,Cupid was not only the god of love but he was also the god of desire, affection and erotic love."I said.

"Miss. Rose I will not be mocked in my class,seeing your new i'll let you off with a warning."He scowled.

"Yes sir."I said,looking ashamed.

He show pictures of cupid his wife and thier daughter,one of my best freinds. My wings started to humm again but I thought it was just stress.I stayed quiet the rest of the period.

(Chelsey's pov)

We just got to earth and I was ready to find my best freind.

"Its best we split up,stay out of site and contact each other if you find her."Sonic said.

I nodded and summoned my wings,Sonic shook his head.

"What?"I asked.

"No flying it'll draw atenttion,Cream you come with me seeing you still a little child here on earth."Sonic said and they went the other way.

"This sucks!"I screamed,then felt my emerald near.

I followed the energy and I saw Amy she was wearing human clothes and she looked bored,I smiled when I saw a picture of me on the board. I got this idea and went to the window,I fazed in and only Amy saw me.

"What are you doing here!"She hissed.

"Busting you out thats what."I whispered back.

the hedgehog by here looked at her.

"You ok Amy?"He looked confused.

"I'm fine Shadow."She lied.

I went to the front and knocked the teachers stuff over.

"Chelsey stop it!"Amy yelled,jumping out of her seat.

I let everyone see me and they gasped,I was wearing the same clothes as the picture.

"You don't let me have fun and besides Sir Sonic and Cream are waiting."I said,growing bored.

"I can't."She said.

"But Amy Scourge can find you at any moment don't you get it!"I yelled,trying to get it in her big head.

"But I can't I know he could find me but don't you want to see what its like to be human."She asked me.

"Well I did always wanted to know Father never let me,ok i'll find Sonic and Cream and meet you later."I winked and left.

The teacher came up to me and stared.

"Who was that?"He asked,scared.

"That was my best freind,Chelsey Daughter of cupid."Amy said smileing.

I flew way up into the sky and Sonic and Cream waited for me.

"Well did you find her?"Cream asked me.

"Yes I did but she wants to see what its like to be a human."I said.

"We should watch her as she does this."Sonic said.

"Wait you agree with her Sonic!"I shouted,shocked.

He nodded and I sighed this was not going to be easy. We flew to the house Amy told me to find and it was big. The house was two-storys and had a porch,with a swing on it.

"I hope Amy knows what she's doing."I prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it please be nice and review and see you next time!<strong>


	5. Screams and Outfits

Hey everyone sorry for the wait,school work and homework are hard. Anyway I don't own sega or the sonic team so please read and enjoy. I don't own john,but I do own Chelsey.

Chelsey:So say you don't want to wear angel based clothes,we can wear what we want?

Me:Um sure I guess

Chelsey:Sweet,Shadow you owe me 20 bucks!

Me:Um ok moveing on,please enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Amy's Pov)<p>

I sat in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. I sat their worried about what Sonic and the girls would do to the house. My math teacher was talking about the expectations,but I didn't care. Finally the bell rang and I shot out of the room,I ran to my locker and grabbed my bag. Shadow finally made in and he looked at me worried.

"Wow Amy calm down."he said.

"Shadow I can't be calm,hurry up,i'll fly if I have to."I ran out the door before he could say anything else.

I ran for about a mile and a half and finally came to the house. I walked up the stairs,nervous,then turned the doorknob and entered the house. It looked the same as when we left so I was relived. I walked into the kitchen and it was empty,so I went upstairs. I walked down the hallway,with seemed longer then usual. I stopped infront of the room that Shadow let me use. I opened the door slowly and something black flew past me,ofcourse I screamed like an idiot.

"Amy!"Chelsey yelled comeing out the closet,ready to fight.

Cream and Sonic appered behind me and they to looked ready to fight. I fell to the floor,scared out of my mind.

"Miss. Amy are you alright?"Cream asked,bending over me.

"Y-yes Cream you guys scared me thats all."I replied sitting up.

"Chelsey what are you doing in the closet?"I asked,as she went back to whatever she was doing before I interupted her.

"Oh well we need clothes to fit in here,seeing white's not all that."She held up something orange and throw it at Cream.

"Arigatō."Cream dissappered into the bathroom next to the room.

A few minutes later Cream came out,she looked cute. Her ears were in a ponytail and pulled through a yellow visor,she had a yellow tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton, and a yellow skirt that had orange ribbons attached to it,she wore yellow sock like things that went to her knees with orange and yellow tennis shoes.

"Wow Cream you look amazeing!"I said.,she shuffled shyly.

"Thank you Amy,Sonic went to the room a ways down and got an outfit as well."Cream told me,pionting at Sonic.

Sonic wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket,he had on blue jeans with black Doc Martens,His quills slicked back slightly. I stared at him for a long time,He looked a lot diffrent then he did up in hevean. Chelsey screamed,bringing me back to reality,I gave her a strange look. Chelsey grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom,she came out and I stared at her and what she wore. Chelsey wore high-heeled knee high vinyl boots,black fishnet stockings,a black miniskirt,a lacy black tank top,and metallic black bracelets,a black leather necklace with a pewter charm,the charm was a bat,black leather fingerless gloves revealing black nail polish that glittered like black ice.

"How do I look?"She asked,turning round in a small circle for us to look.

"You look like you can out from the underworld."Sonic said,completely in love.

"Thanks Sonic,I wanted to look diffrent for a change."She smiled.

Shadow and Smokey finally made it home because we heard the door open. They came up the stairs and opened the door,Comeing face to face with my freinds.

"Sonic?"Shadow paused seeing the blue blur.

"Shadow you live here wow!"Sonic smiled.

"Great the blue prick is staying at my house,what aren't you dead?"Shadow asked.

"Yeah,but I have to watch Amy and Cream now."Sonic replied.

"OFCOURSE Sonic died last year thats how you know one another."Cream said.

"Hey Smoky."Cream waved at him.

"Hi Cream."Smokey said shyly,looking away blush marks on his face.

The others laughed alittle about this unaware they were being watched,Scourge was looking at them through his portal mirror,his gaze on Amy.

"Soon you will be mine."

* * *

><p>Hope you like it please review thanks people!<p> 


	6. golf course mayham

Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I forgot to give everyone ages so here are there ages:

Smokey:10

Tails:10

John:15

Shadow:15

Cream:9

Chelsey:14

Amy:14

Scourge:16

Sonic:16

I don't own sega or the sonic team or John. I do own Chelsey Night the hedgehog. Please like and enjoy the chapter at the end of the chapter please review.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

After the laughing died down we all went to the liveing room. Chelsey was watching tv,Amy sat by Shadow, Cream and Smokey left to go over to Tail's house. Sonic was laying on the floor,stareing up at the ceiling fan.

"Ughhhhhh I'm sooo bored."Amy groaned.

"Amy I know how you feel,hey Sonic do you know any fun places?"Chelsey asked,looking over at the blue furred hero.

Sonic thought for a second and snapped his finger,causeing everyone to look at him.

"How about we go to that kewl nighttime mini golf couarse downtown?"Sonic replied.

"That sounds awwsome,you know all the kewl places don't you."Chelsey replied,Sonic blushed slightly.

**(Some drift of space and time)**

"Yes that does sound perfect."A cloaked figure smiled evily,he snapped his fingers.

A green Werehog with white tips on his five quills bowed respectly to the figure.

"You summoned me oh dark one."His voice held no emotion and it was semissive.

"Yes,see the Pink one."He pointed at Amy,but the werehog saw two pink hedeghogs.

"Ughh Yes."He replied,not wanting to question the Dark lords wrath.

"Good,grab the pink one and bring her to me,understand."He waited for a reply.

"Yes master I understand completly."The werehog bowed agian and left.

"This time you will be mine,Amy Rose." The figure watched his prey.

**(Back with Amy and the other's)(Amy's pov)**

I watched the way Chelsey smiled at Sonic and the way he would blush. It was getting close to when we had to go. I grabbed Chelsey and we went to get ready. I dragged her to my room and locked the door behind me so the boys wouldn't try to come in. I turned and faced Chelsey,she was wipeing off her make-up from earlier.

"Ok what's with you and Sonic?"I asked,folding my arms over my chest.

"I don't know what your talking about."She looked away,blushing a deep red.

"Don't think I don't see you smile and giggle at him,I think he likes you to."I smiled.

"Really you think so!"She brighted up and smiled.

"Ha you do like him."I smiled in victory.

She blushed a deep red agian and slowly nodded."Please don't tell him."She begged.

"I won't I promise!"I smiled.

We went over to my closet and started to look for clothes. I wore a black tank-top with a green jacket over in,I pulled on a green and black plaid skirt,my green spiked belt rested on my hips,I pulled on my green sneckers. My hair was braided,but I let my bangs curl around my face. Chelsey wore a blue tank-top with a mini black jacket,she pulled on a pair of thigh length jean shorts,she tied the strings to her favorite pair of white sneckers. She let her hair down and pulled back her bangs with her red goggle glasses her mother gave her.

"I can't belive we get to play a game of mini golf with humans!"Chelsey skipped around me.

"Yeah I know its going to be fun."I replied.

"Wait what's mini golf anyway and How do you play it?"She asked me.

"Umm I don't really know."I replied,shyly.

**(The nighttime golf game)(Normal pov)**

They drove Shadow's pick-up truck and drove to the mini golf course. They made it and went into the area. The place had endless fields of grass and a big lake. The paid for the culbs and balls,Sonic had blue,Shadow had black with one side red,Amy had pink,And Chelsey had red with pink dots.

They played a couple of rounds,but had to duck their heads whenever Chelsey played,she almost took out Shadow's head.

"Here let me help you."Sonic,rapped his arms around her from behind and grabbed her hands over the club.

"See your putting to much force into the swing,ease back like this."They rasied the club and The ball went a far distance and didn't hit anyone.

"We did it,we did it!"She cheered,she kissed Sonic on the cheek and went to get her ball,seeing se was the last to swing.

The last part was in slow motion. Chelsey reached for her golf ball,when this big werehog came out of nowhere.

"aGHHHHHHH!"Chelsey screamed,trying to run back to the others,summoning her wings but the werehog grabbed them and pulled her back. Her goggles fell off when she struggled to get lose.

"SONIC!"She screamed as the werehog and herself dissapper into thin air.

Sonic ran to the spot and gingerly picked up her goggles,a tear hit the lense,Sonic was crying.

* * *

><p>ahhhh dun dun DUNNN Chelsey's been kiddnapped,What will Scourge think when She shows up and not Amy. will Sonic the the others save her!Please review and find out next time!<p> 


	7. Rescue Planning

**Hey everyone...Omg I am soo sorry I've been soo busy you wouldn't belive it,that and I went on vacation. Anyway I don't own sega or the sonic team,I own Chelsey Night the hedgehog though. If you like my story review or if you have questions just pm me and I'll be happy to answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's Pov)<strong>

It took me a long time to process what had happened. I only remebered her screams and the werehog,I know it was one of the underworld's beasts. I stared at Sonic,he wasn't takeing it well,he was holding her red glasses tightly and his head was bent downward,his body assulted with the vibes of silent sobs. Shadow was trying to hold his composer,but was failing badly. I walked over to Sonic,crouching down I put my hand over his shoulder,he slightly looked at me,as if he just came out of a trance.

"Sonic were going to get her."I said,slowly.

"But how?"His voice rough from crying.

I sat there for a moment trying to think of that myself,I shook it off and smlied.

"We just will,I know it."I stood up and exented my hand.

He grabbed it and I hoisted him up,he placed Chelsey's red goggles in his mess of quills. I stood there as he steaded himself,I turned to Shadow and shook his shoulder.

"Come on Shadow we have to go."I replyed.

"What w-w-was that!"He exploded.

"That my good human was a werehog,half wolf half hedgehog;thier agents to the underworld."I patted his shoulder.

"When I find that werehog he won't like whats going to happen."Sonic muttered,one hand cleanched in a fist hitting the other hand's palm.

I walked up in front of him and put my hands on my hips.

"Now hold on we have to find them first you retard."I said.

**(Chelsey's pov)**

I stirred slightly trying to get my bearings,I was hunched over on something furry,a shoulder I think.

"Hmmm where the hell am I?"I muttered,trying to move.

Something was holding me down and I turned my head to see a arm laying across my back. I turned my head the other way and saw a werehogs face and the back part of his quills. I stared in horror and started squirming and scratching his back.

"Let go of me you ass-hole!"I yelled,hitting his back with my fists.

"I'd stop if I were you."It growled, squeezeing me hard.

I screamed in pain and stopped my squirming. I Kicked him one more time hard and he lost his grip,I dropped to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and ran like a bat out of hell. I ran around a corner and stopped to catch my breath. I felt safe untill I felt a tap on my shoulder,I slowly turned my head and He was towaring over me.

"Umm If your mad about the kick I completely understand."I backed away,slowly.

He hit the back of my neck and the cursed blackness over took me agian.

Amy you better hurry and save me or I might not live.

* * *

><p>Sooo what you think agian if you have questions please pm me and I'mm gladly reply. Please review and I'll see you next time<p>

Bye for now!


	8. Scourge's new pet

**Hey everyone I dont own sega or the sonic team. I own My own oc's soo please enjoy. Oh and I might just add a plot twist! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Scourge's pov)<strong>

I pased back and forth waiting for the bastard. I heard the gaurds running to the front gates yelling his return.

"Finally took the ass-hole long enough."I made my way to the front gates.

He held her over his shoulder and I got mad.

"You bastard you weren't suppose to hurt her."I yelled.

"Sorry but the little bitch put up a fight."the werehog muttered.

I saw a flash of red and stood there thinking. I turned around and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait a minute,which one did you get?"I questioned him.

"The pink one boss,like you said."He replyed.

"This isn't her you idiot I wanted the pink one,not this bitch!"I yelled in frustration.

He flinched and looked confused,"But boss there where two pink hedgehogettes."

"Well then let me see her."I said.

He held her bridle style and I swore my heart stopped beating. She was a pink hedgehogette and she had red highlights that gave her a dangerous look,her hair or quills stopped just above her waist with was a hourglass firgure and her bust was medium size,her curves were perfect.

"She's wonderfull.."I gasped.

"But boss she's an angel to,and she's powerful."The werehog protested.

"I am the boss so I can do what I want and so was the one that I wanted."I smiled.

"Boss?"He replied.

"I have found the one that I want,go and warn the gaurds so she can't escape and so her freinds can't rescue her."I picked her up and carryed her to my personal chamber.

I sat her on the bed gently and stared at her sleeping form,there was a mark on her upper left forarm. It was a heart with a two arrows going though it.

"So your the daughter of cupid no wander you had that affect on me."I leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

Her eyes started to flutter a bit and she looked like she was wakeing up. I walked over to the chair and sat down and watched my prey. She sat propped herself up with her left elbow and rubbed her head.

"Damn-it just wait till I get that Bastard."She grumbled,makeing me chuckle.

"Who's there,show yourself pervert."She said,her eyes showed fear and anger.

I leaned forward and she stared at me and screamed.

"Get away you pervert,help I've been kidnapped!"She shriked.

"Please calm down or you will be screaming for much worse reasons."I growled. She shut up quickly and nodded.

"Good my name is Scourge prince of the underworlds and you my pet are my prisoner slash bride to be."

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading and please review thanks and see you next time.<strong>


	9. Is this Real

**Hey everyone hope you like this chapter! I don't own sega or the sonic team I own my oc's.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chelsey's pov)<strong>

My eyes widened and I started shakeing my head. He frowned at this and I didn't care,I huddled up and tryed to move far away from him.

"No I-I d-don't what to marry you,beside's I love someone else."I shuttered.

"Don't worry you will learn to love me or-"He shot out and grabbed my wrist and started to twist.

"OWWWW,please stop."I begged,willing the tears away.

"Good girl,i'll be back later."He let me go and left.

I stared at my wrist seeing a bruise form,I felt hot tears rolling down my peach-colored muzzle. I got up and ran to the window,seeing I was to high up to jump I sank to the floor and leaned on the window sill and cryed for a long time.

"Sonic,Amy,Shadow;please save me!"I whispered,my sobbs didn't help.

**(Amy's pov)**

I pulled on my black boots that had the white balls attached to them. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran down the stairs.

"Ok let's do this."I said,reaching the bottom in seconds.

"Yeah,I swear if he hurt her.."Sonic growled.

Shadow picked up his gun and put it in it's place and grinned.

"I'm going to like this."He laughed.

I walked up to Shadow and hugged him,catching him off gaurd.

"What's that for?"He asked.

"I don't want to see you hurt and for helping us and because I care for you."I replied blushing slightly.

He blushed and Sonic cleared his throat and we were serious agian. I handed Sonic and Shadow two viels of creamy fluid. Sonic drunk his without question,Shadow however didn't.

"What's this for?"He asked.

"It's to hide your scent and make you look like a demon."I replied,drinking my own viel.

Sonic and I opened the portal and Shadow quickly drink his and we jumped into the pits of hell.

**(Chelsey's pov)**

I looked up as the door opened,thinking it was him I started crying fresh tears.

"Oh dear,did the master scare you,poor little thing you must be hungry."A kind voice said.

I raised my head and a old yellow hedgehog smiled seeing I rose my face.

"Please I want to go home."I begged,she smiled saddly.

"I know dear we all do."She replied.

I looked at the food that she brought and heard my belly growl.

"I'm not hungry."I lied.

"Oh then I guess that wasn't your stomach I just heard."She chuckled.

"Well I am,but if I don't eat then that monster will see I'm not good to be a bride."I stated.

she shook her head and I looked at her,was she crying?

"That is a good plan but it won't work and beside save your strength so when the master drains you of your power's it won't hurt as much."She smiled.

"Drain me of my powers?"I asked,horrified.

"Oh yes so that way you won't try to attack him."She stated.

Scourge entered the room and I frose and tryed to back away.

"That will be all Ella."He said.

"Master."She bowed and left.

"No please come back."I screamed as she closed the door.

"Is it true."I asked,scared.

"Is what true."He smiled.

"Are you going to drain me of my power's?"I asked agian and tears slowly edged their way to my eyes.

He smiled evily and slowly nodded,answering my fears.

"Don't worry though i'll make as slow and painful I can."He laughed.

"No!"I screamed as he pulled me out of the room,kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think thank's for reading and please review.<strong>


	10. Surrender

**Hey everyone sorry i'm late on the chapter. I don't own sega or the sonic team. I own my own Oc's.**

**Please review thanks you!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy pov)<strong>

I walked past a demon working a stand that held something that resembled fruit. Sonic flanked my left and Shadow flanked my right. Shadow looked overwhelmed and Sonic had a black look,what he was thinking I never could tell. I walked into this bar and everyone stopped what they were doing. I sat on a stool and a waitress,a yellow bear that had horns sticking out of her head,came up to me.

"May I help you?"She asked.

"Yes,tell me were I may find the kings castle."I said,keeping a straight face.

"Honey you can forget it,the prince has a bride and doesn't need a plaything."She scoffed.

Sonic came up behind me and snarled,Shadow came up behind me to and glared.

"I'll ask agian,where is it?"I asked,a little more forceful.

"Up a way its in the center of town can't miss it."She shuttered,scared.

"Thank you."I smiled,walking out of the bar.

Sonic ran up beside me and grinned,Shadow nodded also impressed. That's when we heard the scream's,the demon's nearby jut sat and did nothing,they just laughed.

"Man She sound's like she's in pain."I demon told its buddy.

"Yeah,but hey its scourge we are talking about."The other replied.

I qiuckened my pace and Sonic just shot past me running.

"Sonic!"I yelled running after him.

"Need a lift?"Shadow asked,running beside me.

"Yeah."I jumped into his arms and we ran at Sonic speed.

We arrived at the castle and I saw Sonic banging his fists on the door.

"Let me in!"He shouted.

I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sonic calm down,that won't help at all."I whispered.

He looked at me,the look killed me,the saddness,the rage;it killed me inside.

"I can't Ames I...I just can't."He shook his head.

I looked deep into his soul,trying to fill it with hope. He looked up at me,smileing,He hugged me.

"Thanks Amy."He sighed.

I only gave him a short,crude, nodd and turned to Shadow,he was looking at the door.

"Shadow?"I asked.

He pulled out a red chaos emerald and he held out his hand to me. I looked into his eyes as I took it,giveing it a reasureing squeeze. I took Sonic's and with a flash we were in. You could hear two voices,one was pleading.

"Let me go."

"No your mine now."

"I hate you!"

(Slap)

You will show me respect,bitch!"

"Never I am loyal to God not a devil like you!"

(Harder slap)

(small whimper)

My blood began to boil,I knew the owner of both the voices and part of it pained me. I pulled away from the safety of Shadow's arms and walked up this long curvey stairwell. I walked by this door that looked like it lead to a big room and slowly opened it. The walls were stone and the corner's were held by wooden beams. The room looked like a liveing room,but it had a diffrent use. Scourge was in the middle of the room,clutching a terrified Chelsey. Sonic was next to me in a flash,scareing me half-to-death. Shadow took his sweet time and we all watched.

"Unhand me!"Chelsey yelled,pulling with all her might.

Her arms were bruised and had small cuts all over them,her once bubblegum-pink fur was a pale pink. She looked like she aged,but didn't show it.

"Just give in to me!"Scourge demanded.

"No,My friends will come and save me."She protested.

"And what start a war,You think they would risk that just for you,they are not stupid,they would rather lose one of there own before that,they think of it as a last resort."He replied.

Chelsey shook her head,her eyes brimed with tears."No your wrong,I believe in them."

"Really,then where are they,huh, face it they abandoned you."He smirked.

Chelsey looked away,the tears pouring down her face,she looked up at him and she nodded.

"You win."She dropped her head.

"No!"Sonic rushed into the room screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>SO what you think please review and I'll see you next time bye!<strong>


	11. Found you,havenly ending

**Hey people I don't own Sega blah blah blah you know the drill. Anyway Lets start this puppy,please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

Scourge released Chelsey and she ran over to Sonic,hideing behind him.

"Soo look how dicided to show up."Scourge growled.

Amy snuck up behind Sonic and took Chelsey. She seemed startled,but relived it was her.

"Oh I knew you would come!"She whispered.

"Of course we would,silly."Amy hugged her.

Shadow went to Sonic and they double-teamed up on Scourge. He used a blue chaos emerald on them and they fell back by the power. Shadow used his red chaos emerald and stopped time,it worked for a little while but then Scourge broke free. He used a spin-dash on Shadow and elbowed Sonic in the chest. Shadow used multiple Chaos spear's and Sonic used a spin-dash/kick attack combo. Chelsey and Amy watched as the fight was starting to become one-sided. Chelsey was getting scared,Amy was determined,she summoned her hammer and throw it at Scourge.

"Amy we have to help them!"Chelsey shook her best friends shoulder.

"Yeah I know but how?"Amy asked.

"Sometimes it pays to be the daughter of cupid."She smiled.

Amy clueless watched as Chelsey walked over to the fight.

"Shadow,Sonic close your eyes."Chelsey commanded.

They did as they were told and Scourge watched.

"Love,loving,lover!"Chelsey chanted,heart's appered in Scourge's eyes and he started to act weird.

"Ohh Scourgey you don't wanna hurt us right."Chelsey said in a flirty voice.

"Noooo."He smiled.

"Aww your soo cute!"Chelsey blow him a small kiss.

Amy and the other's watched as Chelsey inticed Scourge some more.

"Ok boy's your turn."Chelsey called,snaping Scourge out of his trance.

Shadow punched Scourge's chest and grabbed his quills and smashed his face into his knee. Sonic kicked his back and he fell to the ground.

"Good bye loser!"Sonic muttered,walking away from him.

"Chelsey are you ok?"Sonic ran up to her.

"Y-yeah thanks Sonic."Chelsey smiled.

Shadow walked over to Amy and rested his arm on her shoulder. Chelsey smile grew wider,and she looked at them.

"Awww no way,you to look so cute together."She gushed.

Sonic slowly put his arm around Chelsey waist,when she noticed,she smiled and leaned into him. He pulled his arm away and fished something out of his quills. He set it on her head when he pulled away she saw it was her goggles.

"Oh Sonic thank you."She hugged him tightly.

They left the castle and when they returned to earth these gloden gates appered.

"Looks like Father isn't pleased."Amy Muttered.

"I agree,come on let's go."Sonic said.

"Wait I want to come."Shadow said.

"Don't worry Shadow I'll see you soon."Amy smiled.

They dissappered and Shadow was left standing in his yard.

**(The day Shadow died)**

Shadow lived to be a 88-year old hedgehog when he pasted. As he entered hevan he went to search for her. Sonic and Chelsey saw him and they ran up to him.

"Wow Shadow you still look the same."Chelsey giggled.

"What? But I'm 88,how?"He was baffled.

"Shadow?"Her voice,he turned and there she was,Amy.

"Shadow!"She ran up to him and takled him to the ground.

"Amy,Do I look the same to you,how long has it been for you?"He asked.

"You look the same silly,time is everlasting here,you can look however you want,you get use to it."Amy helped him up.

"What about Scourge?"He asked.

"Oh when his father found out he was plotting agianst him,he was disowned and punished. The new king is his younger brother,don't worry though he's nice,we play poker every friday,he always beats Sonic though."Amy smiled at the Blue Hedgehog in a kind manner.

"Don't worry Sonikku,you'll win someday."Chelsey and Amy replied.

Shadow laughed along with the girls leaveing Sonic to frown.

"Oh come on we have to show you everything!"Amy pulled him along with her.

That was how they spent most of their days,fighting, playing and just haveing a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Hope you like it! I had a fun time writeing the story and I hoped you liked reading it.<strong>


End file.
